Flock No More
by JayRenee
Summary: D3 AU The Ducks are off to Eden Hall Academy for high school. What happens when one Duck makes Varsity, and finds he actually enjoys being on the team. They're really not so bad once you get to know them. Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Today was bound to be eventful, being the Ducks' first day at Eden Hall Academy, though it started out simple.

Adam was getting ready to meet up with the Ducks- well, the ones who lived in Minnesota- to skate to Eden Hall, the private school the whole team would be attending thanks to scholarships offered and accepted after their triumph in the Junior Goodwill Games. They would meet the out of state Ducks at the school, where they were staying in dorms for the school year.

Thinking of school made Adam long for summer, for the weeks spent at his family's lake house, for the weeks spent with six-foot, broad shouldered, blue eyed football player Danny Henderson. Those three weeks spent with Danny were the best he's ever had, not that his parents knew, or would ever know if he had his way.

No one knew of Adam's attraction to his own gender, not even any of the Ducks, though he thought Russ and Kenny might have their suspicions, being from the very liberal California. He wasn't about to confirm anything though.

It's not that he doesn't trust them, he does, absolutely. He trusts all of the Ducks. It's just that, telling the Ducks means a chance of one of them mentioning it around his parents. Adam honestly wasn't sure how his parents would react to finding out he was gay, it could go either way, really. Good or bad. He knew his parents loved him. His mother doted on him, doing everything she could to keep her younger son happy. The reason for that doting came in the form of his father. The man did love both his sons, he just had a tendency to push both of them too hard, mostly when it came to playing hockey. He wanted the best for his sons, the best gear, the best team, the best coach, the best chance to go pro. It was what drove his older son, Nick, to quitting hockey in high school after he made Varsity sophomore year, and what lead to Adam almost not playing in pee wee's after the district lines were redrawn, putting Adam on the losing District Five team.

Luckily, the District Five team became the Ducks with the assistance of Coach Gordon Bombay, the best thing to happen for the team. That team was the best thing to happen for Adam, giving him the people he considered to be his real friends, and giving him the chance to play in the Junior Goodwill Games, even if they were unwilling to accept him at first.

Thinking about his time joining the Ducks made Adam consider how far they had all come. Even if some of the original Ducks were no longer on the team, they had met new friends and became as close knit with them as they had once been with the original team. Despite that closeness, Adam did sometimes still feel out of place, like when his father and he decided to turn down the offered scholarship so that it could go to someone who needed it more. Adam would have been attending Eden Hall with or without the Ducks, it had always been part of his dad's plan to send Adam to Eden Hall. It was where his brother had gone to school and played as a Warrior, the school's fierce mascot.

It would be odd playing with the Ducks, but being called the Warriors instead. Oh well, he'll get used to it. They all would.

Ending his pondering on the past and the future of himself and his team, he headed downstairs. His parents were waiting by the front door, his mom ready to take his annual first day of school picture, camera in hand and smile on her face.

As he smiled and got in position for the picture, his dad broke the silence, "Now remember, Adam, you'll be meeting your new coach today." Coach Bombay wouldn't be their coach this year. He got some job with the Goodwill Games. It was too good for him to pass up.

Adam's dad continued, not noticing that he was barely paying attention,"You need to be on your best behavior. Make a good impression on your teachers and your coach. Show him your skills. You're the best player on that sorry team. Don't let me down son." Anytime the subject of hockey came up Philip Banks just had to make a pass at the Ducks. It was even worse when Bombay was mentioned. Adam's dad never really forgave him for pulling Adam off the Hawks, even if it was the best thing in his life.

Adam responded with a simple "Yes, sir." before looking to his mother. She gave him a sympathetic smile, knowing he didn't like when his dad talked badly about the Ducks.

"Have a great first day, sweetie." she almost started tearing up, "My little baby is in high school now! Where did the time go? I swear just yesterday you were staring pee wee's." Adam's mom clasped her hands in front of her, trying to resist the urge to reach out and smother her son with a hug.

Adam smiled at his mom, "Don't worry, mom, I'm not that old. Just think about Nick, off at college."

"Oh, Adam! Don't make your mother feel so old!" She may have been scolding him, but it was done with a smile, "Now, go meet your friends and get to school before you're all late."

Adam gave his mom a big grin and a goodbye in response before heading out the door, on his way to meet up with his friends.

* * *

When he met up with them, the team was already teasing Guy and Connie about their relationship, bugging them and asking if they were finally gonna get serious this year and stop with the whole on-off thing they had going on.

"It would be about time." Adam added his two cents.

"Oh shut it, Cake-eater, you don't even have a girl!" Well, Guy wasn't wrong about that. He just didn't know that Adam never would have a girl; not really where his interests lie.

Goldberg was indignant about the attempted subject change, "Oh no you don't, Germaine. Don't you even try to change the subject! Banks's relationship status has nothing to do with you and Connie!"

Charlie, being the responsible captain that he was, put an end to the argument before Connie ended clocking someone, which wasn't too far in the future going by her expression, "Hey, alright!" Everyone quieted at Charlie's call for calm, "We gotta get goin' if we don't wanna be late for our first day at Preppie Academy."

"Oh, yeah! Wouldn't wanna keep the preps waiting on us, now would we?" Averman looked too happy about the idea of Eden Hall waiting on the Ducks. "Oh, nice tie by the way Banks. Really suits the whole preppy vibe you got goin'. You'll fit right in!"

Adam rolled his eyes at Averman's 'witty' remark, and the stifled giggles from Connie.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go before we're late."

And off they were. It was a smooth trip, other than Goldberg losing control of himself and Charlie having to go after him. Oh yeah, and the part where they skated backstage and ended up pulling the entire curtain down on top of themselves. So much for making a good impression.

After the fiasco that was getting to school, it was time for class to actually start. The first class on Adam's schedule was biology, what a horrible class to have first period. The teachers in all of Adam's classes seemed friendly enough, except maybe the last one. He had History with most of the Ducks, and their teacher seemed a bit odd. He gave a speech about humanity being a dwarf and history a giant, and ended it by using a very large book to smash the dwarf on Fulton's desk. Fulton was a bit nervous about that class to the least.

While walking to his next class, Adam saw a Varsity player check Luis into the lockers. The same guy and a few of his teammates then took Kenny's lunch. Adam didn't know much about these guys, but he knew the Ducks wouldn't get along very well with them, if at all.

It was at lunch that Adam and the rest of the Ducks who had skated to school learned of what the Varsity captain, Rick Riley, had said during that morning's assembly.

"Seriously? Man, what is this guy's problem?" Charlie already didn't like these Varsity goons, "It hasn't even been a full day of school and they already hate us?"

"Just ignore them," Julie spoke up, "I think our main concern should be the new coach."

"Yeah." Kenny piped up, "I heard he used to play in the pros."

"Man, I just hope he ain't too much of a hard-ass" Adam agreed with Russ. It was already going to be hard for the Ducks to transition to playing high school hockey as the Eden Hall Warriors without Bombay, it would be even worse if their new coach was more like a military sergeant than a coach.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Even if he is, we'll get through it," bless Guy for trying to be the voice of reason.

Before anyone could respond to Guy's optimism, the bell rang, signaling lunch was over. The Ducks all cleared the table heading off to their last two classes of the day before hockey practice. Adam really hoped that Guy was right and everything would be fine, if not, Adam wasn't sure how he would feel about this year.

* * *

As the Ducks left the locker room before their first practice with the new coach, Adam was feeling quite nervous. He didn't know what to expect from their new coach. He was pretty sure most of the team was feeling the same way, Charlie suggesting a game of Cowboy Roundup to get everyone to relax.

It was as they were messing around that their new coach showed up, and things were not off to a good start for the Ducks and their new coach, Ted Orion. Charlie, being the hot tempered teen he was, ended up doing laps for the first part of their practice, which consisted of Coach Orion giving them a speech about work and will in hockey, and practicing scoring with Goldberg then Julie. Everyone had been able to easily make goals against Goldberg, not impressing Orion at all. Julie, however, was much more difficult to get the puck past. Most of the team couldn't do it, only getting encouraging words from the goalie, but Adam managed to get a few in, which didn't escape Coach Orion's notice. The second half of practice consisted of a scrimmage.

Upon getting back into the locker room after practice, the Ducks were exhausted, with a few of them making cracks at Orion. Not a second later, the man walked briskly into the room, announcing his AB grades rule before posting the team's positions. Most of them were playing the same position they always had, with the biggest changes being Charlie no longer being captain, Goldberg being benched in favor of Julie, and...Adam not playing?

"I'm not even posted." He voiced his confusion.

Connie, who was at his side, looking at the list, cleared things up, "Yeah you are, Adam Banks third line center, varsity?"

What? He's not playing with the Ducks?

"I made Varsity?"

This was gonna suck.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I forgot to put one of these on the first chapter. Whoopsies. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Please do leave reviews, let me know what you think of the story and of my writing, constructive criticism is _always_ welcome (and reviews are always great motivation to get me writing). I do have the next chapter planned out, but I'm not sure how much I'll be able to work on it after I return to school this week.

* * *

It was the first day that Adam was going to officially join the Varsity hockey team and have his first practice with them. His stomach was in knots as he stood outside the locker room.

He mustered up what little courage he could and pushed the door open, walking in only to be met with silence and cold stares.

He stood there, unsure of what to do, before a tall brown-haired boy spoke up, "Rick Riley. Captain." The introduction was short, and just as cold as the look the Varsity captain was leveling at Adam, "Your locker is over there," he gestured to an empty locker near the door, "next to Hart's."

Adam nodded, muttering a small thank you before going over to fill his currently empty locker. The boy next to him turned to face Adam, "Hey, my name's Joey." He smiled, "Welcome to Varsity."

Adam offered him a small smile, "Thanks." Joey nodded and turned back to his locker to continue getting ready for practice, while Adam started changing out of his street clothes.

A boy with brown hair and kind eyes in goalie gear approached Adam with a welcoming smile and an offer for a handshake, "Hi, I'm Scott Holland, but most people just call me Scooter.'

"Hi, Adam Banks." Adam offered his own name while shaking the goalie's hand.

Scooter leaned in a little closer while Adam was putting on his pads, "Don't be too intimidated by these guys." He gave Adam a comforting smile and rested a hand on his shoulder, "They're great guys once you get to know them, they just have to warm up to you first."

Adam gave him a half-hearted smile, "Thanks, Scooter." He was grateful at least one member of the team was willing to be welcoming. It reminded him of when he first joined the Ducks, and Charlie tried to welcome him to the team. God, this was going to be joining the Ducks all over again.

Adam was just standing up from putting his skates on when Riley came over. The captain put his hand on Adam's shoulder, so different from the comforting way Scooter had just a minute before, "Let's go, little Duck." It was time for practice.

Varsity practice was even rougher than Adam had anticipated, with the players on the opposite scrimmage team checking him into the board every chance they got, something he strongly suspects has more to do with him being a former Duck than just a new teammate. Cole strongly reminded Adam of the missing Bash Brother, Dean Portman, although Portman was probably a little bit smarter than the blond enforcer. The only good thing to come out of that practice for Adam was the one puck he managed to get past Scooter into the net.

The tough practice finally came to an end, with Coach Wilson telling the team to hit the showers. As Varsity was skating off the ice, JV was approaching it, ready to begin their own practice. The tension was so thick between the two teams, it could be cut with a knife.

Riley smiled at Charlie, the Varsity captain and former JV captain in an intense stare down, "Thanks for giving us Banksie, he'll be a real advantage when we win the JV versus. Varsity game."

Charlie's face darkened even more in anger at Riley pointing out Adam's change in team, "Yeah, right. You're just a bunch of arrogant preps. I bet Banks is better than everyone on your team." The Ducks let out small snickers at Charlie's insults to Varsity, while Adam could feel his face burning as he shifted uncomfortably. Varsity already didn't like him, why did Charlie have to say that?

A bark of laughter escaped Riley, "Go ahead and think whatever you want, it doesn't change the fact that you're going to lose, and when you do, you can kiss Eden Hall Academy goodbye." He sent one final smirk to the Ducks before heading to the locker room, the rest of Varsity following, Adam amongst them, ignoring Charlie's call of "Banks!"

Back in the locker room, Riley came over to Adam's locker and told him that he had to sit with Varsity the next day at lunch, and that he couldn't talk to JV, "It's Eden Hall tradition," he explained, "the teams don't talk to each other until the JV versus Varsity game." Riley also told him that Adam would get his Varsity jacket tomorrow at lunch.

* * *

The next day, Adam went to lunch with the slightest bit of apprehension curling in his stomach. He didn't know how well this would go.

Scooter spotted Adam as he was walking to the Varsity table after getting his lunch and beckoned him to sit next to the goalie. As Adam sat down, Riley, who was sitting in the spot across Adam, handed him his new Varsity jacket, "Go ahead and put it on, Banksie."

Adam did as he was told, shrugging on the red and white letterman jacket. It fit perfectly.

"Looking good, Banksie!" Scooter smiled. Riley looked almost pleased to be seeing Adam wearing a Varsity Warriors jacket.

"So, Banksie," it seems Scooter had picked up Riley's nickname for Adam, "making Varsity your freshman year is pretty impressive. How long have you been playing?"

Adam chose not to respond to Scooter's comment on how impressive it was that Adam had made Varsity this year, not wanting to think about it too much, instead just answering Scooter's question, "Um, well, I've been playing for practically as long as I can remember. My brother started playing as soon as he was old enough for pee wees, and he and my dad taught me how to play when I was old enough to skate. I used to practice with my brother when I was too young for pee wees." Adam almost felt bad he didn't have a more interesting story for Scooter. The older boy didn't seem to mind though, as he just smiled at Adam and told about when he started playing in pee wees. Adam was more thankful for Scooter than the goalie would ever know. If not for him, Adam would be sitting here in silence wanting nothing more than to be sitting with the Ducks.

From across the table, Riley leaned towards the two, finally deciding to join their conversation after listening in on it, "What was it like playing in the Junior Goodwill Games?"

Adam was surprised the Varsity captain wanted to know anything about the former Duck. He wasn't sure what to say about that whole experience, "It was great!" he perked up from his slouched position, "It was an honor to represent the US." Adam lost some of his enthusiasm when he thought of his wrist injury. "Well, it was great except for the games I had to sit out due to a wrist injury after our first game against Iceland." he said, shoulders dropping.

Riley and Scooter both gave him sympathetic looks, Riley reaching over to pat him on the shoulder in consolation.

Scooter looked especially sorry as offered up some very surprising information, at least to Adam, "My cousin was actually on that team, he and the other guys feel pretty bad about how rough they played. It was really just their coach who pushed them to play that hard."

Adam knew how it felt to have a coach that pushed you to play much rougher than you wanted thanks to his time on the Hawks, "It's fine. I get how much pressure a coach can put on a team. I don't blame them for what happened. Even our coach went a little crazy." Adam didn't really want to think about Coach Bombay's time spent as Captain Blood, it wasn't the best part of their time spent in LA. Rather than think about that, Adan asked Scooter who his cousin was, though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

The goalie smiled at his question, "It's probably pretty obvious, but my cousin is Gunnar Stahl."

Adam smiled, "Yeah, it wasn't very difficult to figure out. You guys could be twins."

"It's a good thing Gunnar has long hair and an accent, or we'd never know who's who when he visits." Riley chimed in.

Adam wondered if Scooter had any more family members who were great at hockey, "Do you have any siblings?" He looked back forth from Scooter to Riley, aiming the question at both of them in an effort to keep the conversation going between the three of them. It was odd, Adam didn't think he would want to talk to the Varsity captain as much as he did, but he found himself wanting to keep Riley engaged in the conversation.

Scooter answered for both of them, "I don't have any siblings, but Rick has a little brother. He's a sophomore."

"Yeah," Riley's tone had gone cold as he spoke to Adam, "he was on JV last year, but lost his spot this year, because the Ducks filled the team."

"Oh." Adam wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond to that. He would have gone to Eden Hall even if the Ducks hadn't received scholarships, and he was immediately moved up to Varsity.

Scooter shot Riley an annoyed look before turning to Adam, smoothing his features into something more friendly. "Look, " the older began explaining Riley's anger as the captain looked on, "you've gotta understand where Rick's coming from. His brother isn't the only sophomore who lost his spot on JV this year, and there were plenty of incoming freshmen who were eager to try out for the team, and now they don't even get a chance, because the Ducks came in and took the spot of the entire JV team. It just doesn't seem very fair." Scooter and Riley watched Adam closely, waiting for his response, a few of the other Varsity members listened without making it obvious they were doing so.

Adam looked down at his food as he thought. Scooter had a point. If Adam had wanted to play on a team, but couldn't because a team who didn't even try out came in and took all the available spots on the team, well, Adam would be pretty pissed too. It didn't seem very fair.

"I get it." Adam looked up, first at Scooter then to Riley, "If I were in that position, I would be upset too."

Captain and goalie smiled, the eavesdropping Varsity players nodding, approving of Adam's words. "I'm glad you understand, Banksie." Riley and Cole stood from their seats and sat on the edge of the table, deciding to have some fun by messing with the students who walked past the Varsity table for the last 15 minutes of their 45 minute lunch.

Unfortunately, one of those students was the Ducks' very own Kenny Wu. Varsity was extra cruel to the figure skating Duck, taking his lunch and mocking him. Adam almost said something, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and the shake of a head from Scooter, which did not escape Kenny's notice. Adam returned to eating his lunch as Kenny gave up on retrieving his, muttering as he walked away, "Thanks, Banks."

Adam felt like a piece of shit for that, Riley noticing and saying, "Forget it, Banksie."

Charlie, Fulton, and Russ and would never even think about forgetting it though, instead choosing to pull a prank on Varsity involving a bag of horse poop. As Varsity got up to chase after the three Ducks, Adam found himself running with his new team, wondering what the Ducks would think about his place during the incident, before deciding that it didn't matter. The Ducks would think what they want to, and no one could change their minds, especially not a traitor like Adam.


	3. Chapter 3

Hockey practice on the Varsity team was a whole different world than the fun, easy-going practice Adam was used to with Bombay and the Ducks. Varsity did way more scrimmaging, while the Ducks always did more skill building exercises in the form of games, Coach Bombay always having wanted practice to be fun for the team. For Adam, scrimmaging on Varsity meant getting checked into the boards more during practice than he did during actual games, though he noticed it happened less this time than his first practice with the team. Maybe the guys were willing to warm up to him after spending lunch together yesterday.

God, Adam didn't even want to think about how the rest of the school day had gone yesterday. After chasing Charlie, Fulton, and Russ out of the cafeteria with the Varsity team, the rest of the Ducks kept giving him confused looks in the classes he had with them. They looked like they wanted to ask him why he would chase his friends with the enemy instead of cheering Charlie, Fulton, and Russ on for tricking Cole into taking their horse poop "brownies". Adam made sure to steer clear of the Ducks when they tried to approach him after class. How was he supposed to tell them he didn't even know why he chased the guys with Varsity? Or that the Varsity team had actually seemed kind of cool during lunch? Or that he sort of agreed with them for being so mad that the Ducks filled the JV team, not giving anyone else even a chance of trying out for the team.

The Ducks wouldn't understand the way he thought. That was one of their biggest problems. It's great when a team is so close knit they feel like family, but it's not so great when that closeness gets in the way of them being to understand how people outside of their group felt. Instead of the members of the team thinking of how they would feel in the situation of the opposing group, the Ducks just banded together against any outside forces, cementing a group way of thinking and agreeing with each other all the time.

Adam let out a big sigh as he walked to the locker room with the rest of his team, too busy thinking about his old team to even remember the last half of practice with his new team.

Scooter, who Adam hadn't even noticed walking beside him, looked over at Adam in concern at the sound of his sigh, "Hey, you all right Banksie?"

"Yeah," Adam gave a tired nod, "just thinking too much, that's all." He really needs to stop thinking about the Ducks so much, it just brings his mood down and made him tired. It took too much emotional effort to even think about his old team now (and boy, was it weird to even call the Ducks his old team).

Scooter put a sympathetic hand on Adam's shoulder, giving him a small smile, "I know you must be having a hard time transitioning to the team." Man, he didn't even know the half of it. "If you ever need to talk about it, just know I'm here to listen, even though we aren't that close yet." Scooter continued gently.

While Adam could appreciate the sentiment, Scooter was right, they weren't that close yet. Adam himself couldn't even understand his feelings about moving teams, he wouldn't want to dump them on a guy he only just met, even if he did seem to be the nicest guy on the team.

"Thanks Scooter, but I think I'll be alright." He turned down the offer as politely as he could, while trying not to sound as tired as he felt.

Scooter gave him a simple nod as they went their separate ways to their lockers, Joey Hart giving Adam a smile and nod in greeting as he reached his. Adam just smiled back and started pulling off all his gross hockey gear, avoiding meeting anyone's gaze.

That was another downside of joining varsity. He got used to changing with the Ducks, not thinking much of it since he had known most of them since they were kids, but with Varsity it was a whole new awkward experience. It was like being surrounded by a bunch of Danny Hendersons, most of Varsity being taller than Adam, and in pretty good shape from working so hard playing hockey. It was like torture for poor awkward, closeted Adam, not that he was going to be coming out of that closet anytime soon. Showering after practice was the worst thing ever for someone as awkward himself, which was why he did his best to be the first one in and out.

As the team was filling out of the locker room, Riley stopped Adam to let him know the team's plans for later in the week, "Hey, Banksie," Riley stopped Adam with a hand on his shoulder (Why does everyone keep doing that to him? Was there something special about his shoulders?) before continuing, Cole standing by his side, "This Friday, we're going to the JV game. It's tradition for Varsity to go to the JV games and support them." Even as he was talking about Varsity supporting JV, Riley's face took on a slightly pinched look, as if the last thing he wanted to do was support the Ducks, though, that was probably the truth to think about it.

"Oh," Adam hadn't expected the team to actually go to any of JV's games, even if it was a tradition, so this was a surprise, "alright. Is the whole team going?" That'd shock the Ducks for sure.

Riley and Cole both shook their heads, Riley being the one to actually answer Adam's question "No, most of the guys have other things going on Friday, so it'll just be a few of us." He said that with much less of a pinched face than when he delivered the news that they were going at all; he must be pleased that the Ducks aren't getting a showing of Varsity's full support, not that they were actually getting any at all.

Riley told Adam to wear some Warriors gear before leading Cole away, Adam nodding before letting thoughts of biology fill his dreading his first class of the day. At least practice woke him up enough that he wouldn't fall asleep in class. He dreaded thinking of what the teacher would do him if that happened.

* * *

The week had gone by faster than Adam had expected it to, Friday arriving before he knew it. He met up with the rest of Varsity after class, the team having decided to hang out for a bit before the JV game.

They gathered in the dorms the Varsity team stayed in, Adam not being sure whose room they were in as he was still living at home, though he thought it might be Riley and Scooter's room, given how comfortably they were lounging on the beds when the team walked in. As they sat up to greet the team, most of the guys settled themselves on floor, or on top of Riley's and Scooter's desks. Adam himself was too nervous to actually get comfortable, hesitating by the door as he watched Joey plop himself onto the end of Scooter's bed. There goes Adam's idea of sitting next to either of them, the two guys Adam felt most comfortable with on the team.

"Banksie," Riley caught his attention, waving him over, "take a seat." He said, patting the empty spot at the end of his own bed. The idea of sitting next to someone who he didn't know made Adam more nervous than he'd like to admit, but he picked his way over the hands and legs of the guys on floor to sit next to Riley anyway.

Riley threw an arm over Adam's shoulder, pulling him out of the stiff seating position Adam had initially settled in. As he was pulled slightly closer to Riley, Adam felt his heart pick up, unsure of what Riley was doing.

"I'm interested to see how the Ducks will play without their star player today." Adam felt himself go red at Riley calling him the Ducks' star player.

"Yeah," Joey chipped in, "I wonder how it'll go for them, playing without someone they've had for the last four years." Why did they have to be talking about how the Ducks would play without him? Why couldn't they just talk about school and complain about teachers or something?

"I'm sure they'll do fine, they had to play without Adam for a little while during the Junior Goodwill Games." He's pretty sure Scooter was trying to be nice to the Ducks and speak up against the doubt the Varsity team obviously felt, but all he succeeded in doing was reminding Adam that the Ducks would be just fine without him, that they didn't actually need him on the team at all. The games he couldn't play at the Goodwill Games were the worst for him to try and sit through.

Adam's face and posture must have shown his thoughts more than he realized, as Scooter gave him a sorry smile and Riley tightened his grip on Adam's shoulders. It was surprising to him that they cared when he was upset. He should probably give them some credit though, they were all just teenage boys mad that the Ducks took away other people's chance of playing hockey at Eden Hall. They weren't total monsters.

The subject changed as the team noticed Adam's bad mood, even if he was too caught up in his thoughts about the Junior Goodwill Games and the time there he missed to actually pay attention to the conversation.

Before he knew it, the team was stirring, everyone standing up and getting ready to head over to the rink for JV's first game of the season. This should be interesting.

* * *

As they found seats at the hockey game, Riley and Cole snuck off somewhere, not that Adam gave much thought to it, he was more interested in seeing how his former team would play today.

The JV team got off to a good start, easily scoring against Blake. As Adam stood up to cheer for them though, he was pulled back down into his seat by Riley and Scooter. Scooter must have noticed the confusion on Adam's face upon being stopped from cheering for the JV team, leaning closer and explaining, "We don't really do the loud cheering here at Eden, not the players at least. We don't want to over celebrate, it's not the kindest thing to do to the other team, makes them feel bad every time a goal is scored on them." Adam supposed that made sense, even if he hadn't thought of that before. He could even hear Coach Orion yelling at the Ducks to stop celebrating the score.

While the Ducks may have gotten off to a good start, that changed in the third period. It seems like the Ducks got too overconfident, thinking that the game would be an easy win. Adam could hear Riley mutter something to Cole about arrogance. Adam figured he must be talking about the Ducks.

As the third period progressed, the Ducks got slammed. Blake quickly caught up to the Ducks. At one point, Charlie was facing off with a Blake member who had the puck. Adam could hear Orion yelling for Charlie to make him make the first move, though things ended with Blake scoring another goal. Apparently, this angered Charlie an extreme amount, as he skated over and broke his hockey stick on the goal post.

Adam felt shame and anger fill him as he watched Charlie be led to the penalty box to sit out for two minutes. How could Charlie act like this? That wasn't how Bombay had taught them to play hockey.

It only got worse when Charlie got back into the game, with him skating against the board and refusing to clear the puck, even when several of his own team members were yelling for him to pass the puck to them. In the end, Charlie failed at making another goal and Blake easily tied up the game 9 to 9.

Adam was appalled, since when was Charlie so arrogant that he would cost the team a game? As the Varsity team filed out of their seats, Adam quietly listened to Scooter, Riley, and Cole criticizing the Ducks for playing so arrogantly.

"I guess the Ducks really do deserve what we gave 'em!" Cole said with a laugh. Adam was confused though, the Varsity and JV teams had barely interacted since the Ducks arrived at Eden Hall.

"What did you give them?" Adam could feel his own face scrunching in confusion as he asked the question to the three boys walking ahead of him.

They turned toward him at his question, Riley walking back towards him and throwing his arm around Adam's shoulder, "Don't worry, just a little prank. It's tradition for Varsity to prank JV by putting their clothes in the showers their first game." Riley said casually, as if it was no big deal, as he pulled Adam along to walk with him and Scooter and Cole, keeping his arm around Adam even after reaching the other boys.

Great, a tradition of pranking at a school the Ducks know nothing about. It's not like they'll take it at all personally. This was going to be an absolute mess, Adam just knew it.


End file.
